Hilary Kim
Hilary Kim was a fictional main character on the SimTV television series Crystal Town. Pre series The earliest Hilary has been seen on the show was in June 1986 where Hilary had given birth to her youngest child and only daughter Kayleigh. Hilary was invited to her friend Bruce Wellington's and his wife Louise's dinner party which was run in order to celebrate Hilary's new child. (4x09 The Wellington Family Story) Some years later in 1997, Hilary said goodbye to her eldest son Paul and her other son Chris as they went out for a day trip swimming. However Hilary later got a call telling her that Paul had jumped into a pool and hit his head and drowned. (1x03 Gunpoint) Series One In the first episode Hilary was seen teasing her son Chris for being lazy and unemployed. Hilary is then seen cleaning the house of Tina Stripe and Tina notices her looking at her vase and Tina tells her if it goes missing then shes blaming her. Later in the episode Hilary calls in sick at work in order to spend time with her daughter Kayleigh. (1x01 Pilot) The following day Hilary once again takes a day off work in order to go bowling with Hilary and she is caught by Tina who tells her that she will be calling all the other peoples house she cleans and that she will now be out of a job. (1x02 Family Love) After losing her job Hilary is forced to sell the TV in order to get some extra cash and Chris is furious and tells Kayleigh and Hilary he'd rather be homeless than live with them. Kayleigh then tells Hilary that Chris had been that immature since Paul died which makes Hilary think of the day where Paul died. (1x03 Gunpoint) Hilary and Kayleigh are invited out to a night out at a club by Tina Stripe. They agree to go and Hilary is especially excited as she hasn't had a night out in ages. The two then go out to the club with other girls from the town. (1x08 For My Family) Kayleigh talks to Tina and the pair laugh as Hilary drunkingly dances on her own at the dancefloor. {1x09 Not So Perfect Afterall) In the final episode of the season, Hilary is seen arguing with Chris once again. (1x10 Ten Simple Rules) Pre Series Two After the first season finale and before the second season premire. The Kim family were revealed to have won a large amount of money on the lottery. During this time Hilary got rid of the flats she lived in and had a nice modern home built in its place. Hilary also began up ball room dancing as a hobby and had began dating a very wealthy man called Malcom Henderson. Series Two In the season premire Hilary is disappointed when Malcom cancels their date dancing as his dog is ill. Hilary is later present with Chris when Kayleigh bursts through the door claming she was raped and then falling to the floor. (2x01 Six Months On) Hilary later provides comfort for Kayleigh who broke down, Hilary also tries to get Kayleigh to talk to the police officer and also calm down a furious Chris. (2x02 Love Really Does Hurt) In the next episode Hilary provides more comfort for Kayleigh as she struggles to cope with her tramua. (2x03 A Lunch With The Ladies) Hilary is later visited by Malcom and they decide that Malcom should move in with her, they tell Chris the news but he is extremley annoyed and rude to Malcom telling him that only he, Kayleigh and Hilary live there and not him. Malcom asks Hilary if they should reconsider but Hilary tells him they are going to nonetheless. Hilary calls Kayleigh and is pleased for her when she discovers the police officer who interviewed her - William Porter had taken Kayleigh out for dinner. (2x05 Fallin' Florida) In the next episode Hilary tells Kayleigh the news that Malcom is moving in and unlike Chris, Kayleigh is happy for the couple. Hilary is later present when William tells Kayleigh hes managed to get her a job interview at the local school. (2x06 Welcome To The Family) Hilary later prepares Kayleigh for the interview and when she and Chris discover Kayleigh is trapped in a huge fire at the school and they rush to the school and are thrilled when Kayleigh makes it out of the fire safe. (2x07 Flaming Hell!) In the following episode Hilary and Malcom go to dancing session and Sharon Grey turns up and has an intrest in dancing with Malcom however Hilary gets annoyed and has a dance off with Sharon which Hilary wins. (2x08 Crime And Punishment) Hilary later watches as Chris hires Kayleigh as an employee but then fires her, Hilary is later unaware that Malcom is slowly killing his father and that he killed Sharon Grey as she discovered the truth. (2x10 Ho Ho, The Witch Is Dead) Hilary later goes out on a date with Malcom and when Hilary returns home she discovers the sister of the man who raped Kayleigh called Millie Myers looks for revenge and tries to kill her. Hilary walks in and finds Millie holding Kayleigh at gunpoint. Hilary then reaches for a knife and stabs Millie in the back which kills her. Hilary and William later dispose of her body. (2x11 Stabbing Pains) The following day Kayeleigh asks Hilary how she was feeling about the previous night. Hilary later has a romantic meal with Malcom when an earthquake hits the town. (2x12 Not A Good Day) Series Three Hilary manages to survive the earthquake and she is reuinted safely with Malcom. Hilary and Malcom later rescue new residents Madeline Baker and her son Mark who are trapped in their car. (3x01 The Aftershock) Some time after the earthquake Kayleigh tells Malcom and Hilary theres a good chance William may wake up from his coma and that he was close to discovering who had killed Sharon Grey, which worries her killer - Malcom. (3x02 Under Lock And Key) Hilary and Malcom later attend the neighbourhood watch meeting. Hilary is later at the hospital and is clueless when Malcom turns off William's life support machine and shoots Kacey Wellington when she witnesses it. (3x03 Shoot The Button) Hilary waits at the hospital and is delighted when both Kacey and William survive. Some time later Hilary cries of joy when Kayleigh marries William. (3x04 The Henderson Home Video) In the next episode Hilary confronts Malcom on a bridge with William when its revealed he killed Sharon Grey and his father. Hilary and William are attacked and almost killed by Malcom but he is shot and killed by Megan Harding who did it as he ruined her family by killing Sharon which ruined her marridge to Ryan. (3x05 Confrontation) (3x06 Work It!) The following day Kayleigh demands to know what happened but nobody tells her. (3x06 Work It) Series Four In the fourth season premire Chris, Kayleigh and Chris' girlfriend Marie Peacock prepare Marie's house for Hilary's sixty first which Marie puts all the effort into it. However Hilary gives Kayleigh all the praise which upsets Marie. (4x01 Bitter Baker) Hilary later eats the meal but critises Marie for making chicken when shes a vegeterian. Hilary is also given a camera by Kayleigh and William and Hilary shuns all of Marie's gifts for her except from a book which also upsets Marie. Chris later snaps at his mother for how rude she is being to Marie. (4x02 Sneak A Peak) The following day Hilary apolgies to Marie telling her why shes so protective of Chris due to Paul's death. The two then sort their differences out and become friends. (4x03 It Could Be The End) Hilary was unseen in the episode but its shown she was spending New Years Eve with her friend Lindsey at the peaceful countryside. (4x05 The Night Before It All Goes Wrong) The following day Hilary returns to Crystal Town and attends the New Years Day meal in the pub. Hilary takes Marie into the kitchen and once again apolgies to her and they share a hug. They hear gunshots as the pub is taken hostage and the pair stay hidden in the kitchen. However Hilary breaks open a broken window to try and escape which elerts the hostage taker Cate Bagworth. Cate storms in and shoots Marie in the chest and orders Hilary to go into the main pub. Hilary however is furious and screams at Cate, without hesitation Cate shoots Hilary in the chest which kills her instantly. Marie however survives. (4x06 The Day It All Goes Wrong) After Death After her death Kayleigh is depressed for two weeks and only when Kayleigh dreams of her mum telling her that she has to focus on the family does Kayleigh decide to try and move on like her mother would want her too. (4x07 Some Like It Hot) William talks to a photo with Hilary and tells her he just wants to look after Kayleigh and make her happy like she did for all them years. (4x11 All Becoming Too Much) Triva * It wasn't revealed until season four that Hilary did not eat meat. * Hilary has appeared in 28 episodes throughout the first four seasons. * Hilary amongst many other main characters has had flashbacks showing her past life, Hilary was the first main character to have a flashback. * Her former husband and the father of her children Paul, Chris and Kayleigh has never been seen or even mentioned.